Which one is it gonna be?
by AusllyLoveForEver12
Summary: Ross has left for Puerto Rico and he'll be gone for 5 months.Well the fans of Austin and Ally can't go on for 5 months without a new episode or they would have to call it off so they call in a temporary Austin. But this new Austin isn't normal.He's a world popstar! Ross sees all of this and well he get a mix of emotions .He comes back and what will happen.Who will Laura choose?
1. Chapter 1

Ross's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. I tuned to face the alarm clock and shut it off.6:00. I yawned. We were gonna do a table read for the fourth episode of season 3 of Austin and Ally. I went downstairs to see that my whole family was awake and eating breakfast.

"Morning guys" I said sleepily

"Morning" They said

I went to the cupboards, got the cereals, put it in a bowl and poured milk in it. I got a spoon and started to eat. Everyone was talking but I wasn't. I guess I was too busy munching on my Cheerios. I went in the living room and decided I wanted to eat my cereals in there instead. I turned on the TV and put it on Disney Channel. Austin and Ally was on. Yay! The episode that was on was partners and parachutes. I was singing ' I think about you' to Laura. Or Ally should I say. I finished singing ' I think about you'.

"Austin I-I" But I put my finger on her lips.

She smiled

"Shhhh. Just come here" And we hugged.

I smiled. Not because I love this scene and cause I want Austin and Ally to be together but because I remembered something that happened when we were acting that scene.

_-Flashback-_

_I just finished singing ' I think about you' to Laura. She was smiling really big at me. I guess she was too caught up in the moment because she said,_

_"Ross I-I" she started but I put my finger on her lips staying in character. _

**(Note: I was just searching Raura on the Internet. You might think that's really sad but seeing pictures of them together makes me so happy. And I happened to come across a picture that said ' It's a true fact that when Ross finished singing ' I think about you' to Laura, Laura said Ross instead of Austin on the first take.' And I decided to use it in this story cause it gave me little hope that Raura might happen. I'm not sure if it's just a made up story but you never know)**

_"Shhhh. I'm not Ross. I'm Austin." I said trying not to smile_

_Her eyes seemed to snap like she just woke up from a dream. She looked around and saw that Raini and Calum were laughing their buts off along with the crew. She looked down. _

_"Oh" she said quietly but I could see that she was smiling as well._

_Everyone on the set started shouting 'Raura Raura'. I smiled. I really didn't mind them saying that. The Raura rumour never gets awkward with me. But with Laura she tends to get a little awkward at times . But it's cute, it's funny._

**(Note: those words were from an interview with Ross. He said those words. If you want just look it up on YouTube)**

_She looked up at me and started laughing too. _

_"Okay guys take 2, take 2" she said_

_-Flashback ended-_

"Ross why are you smiling like a complete idiot and watching fish hooks" Rydel's voice brought me back into reality

I looked at the TV and saw that Austin and Ally was finished and Fish Hooks was on. I turned off the TV and looked at my family who was standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Ummm no reason but what time is it" I asked

Rydel looked at her watch

"Um 6:45" she replied

"Oh gosh. I'm gonna be late" and I rushed upstairs into my room and changed into a black v-neck, ripped jeans and blue high tops. I rushed back downstairs and I bumped into Riker by accident.

"Woah man. Calm down" he said

"Sorry but can you please give me a ride to the set" I asked

"Sure"

We went outside and I hopped into his car. I checked my watch.6:52. Okay at least I won't be late. I think. In a matter of minutes we were at the set. I thanked Riker for the ride and drove away. Luckily I wasn't late. I greeted all of the crew and my co-stars. Well most of them. I went into my dressing room and I saw the script for the new episode. I sat down and started reading it. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said not taking my eyes off the piece of paper.

I heard the door close and two small hands covered my eyes. I knew those pair of hands from anywhere.

"Hey Laura" I said

She uncovered my eyes and I gave her a hug.

"Hi. So what are you doing" she asked

"Well I'm reading the script for the new episode" I said

"Oh I've already read it" she responded

"Well...no need to show off" I pouted

She laughed. I heard the faint chorus of ' If I can't be with you' and I immediately knew it was my phone.

"I just need to take this" I said hoping she might get the message.

"Oh okay. I'll see you at the table read Ross" She said waving goodbye.

I waved back and when I was alone I answered the phone.

"Hello" I said into the phone

"Hi Ross" and I knew who it was. It was the director of Teen beach Movie

"Oh hi Sir. What's up"

"Well I've got some big news for you" He said excitedly

"What is it" I said

"Teen beach movie is getting a sequel" He finally said

"Really. That's awesome. Thank you sir" I said super pumped

"Thank your fans"

"I will. I'm gonna tweet about it right now" I said

"Wait Ross" He said quickly

"What's wrong sir?"

"Ummm it's just that we're not sure if its actually gonna happen yet"

"Why not?" I said not really feeling excited anymore.

"It's just that we were supposed to tell you about the sequel 1 month ago and...I guess we forgot."

"So. I don't really mind if you forgot"

"it's not that easy. We were supposed tell you a month ago so then you had some time to choose"

"What do I need to choose" I asked

"Well you've got Teen Beach Movie 2 and you've also got Austin and Ally. If you choose Teen Beach Movie then you'll have to come with us for 5 months. I'm pretty sure the Austin and Ally fans can't wait that long for a new episode."

"Oh...how much time do I have to think about it" I said

"48 hours at the least and we leave or we don't do the sequel."

"Oh..." I said again

"I'm sorry I had to pounce all of this on you Ross but you have to make a choice. Teen Beach Movie 2 or Austin and Ally?"

**Hey guys I'm back with a new story. Don't worry I'm still gonna update on High school something I don't regret. If you haven't read it it's about R5 being the best and most famous band on earth. And then they are forced to go to High school. And well let's just say there's gonna be lots of drama in it. Please check that one out and I know it's a crap Title. Anyway if you have any questions just ask, PM me and i'll answer them. Please follow, favourite and review this story. Reviews just make me so happy. And please nice ones. I'm begging you. Well thanks for reading and until next time...**

**I own nothing but the plot...**

_**P.S I will be using events that happened in real life so my story will be more interesting. But not everything will be true. But things like them going to Australia or the interview I used in this chapter I'll be using those type of things.**_


	2. I guess I'm going

Ross's POV

I had to choose between Teen Beach Movie 2 and Austin and Ally.

"Ummm sir is it okay if I hang up to think" I said into the phone.

"Of course. Call me when you make your decision" He said and I ended the phone call.

I put my phone back in my pocket and slumped on my couch. Really. Do I really have to choose. I sighed. Just get your mind off things and read the script for the fourth episode I thought. Are you sure you need to read this script cause there's another script waiting for you. I groaned and looked at my watch. 8:50. Okay so the time is 8:50. Wait 8:50. I'm gonna be late for the table read. I was suppose to be there 20 minutes ago. I ran out of my dressing room and I accidentally bumped Laura to the ground.

"Laura I am so sorry" I apologised offering her my hand

She laughed and took my hand gratefully.

"It's okay. I was just coming to get you for the table read cause you were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago"

"I know" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"C'mon" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the table read room. When we got there everyone was either on their phone or practising their lines

"Ross you're late" Heath said

"I know I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

Heath nodded and we all sat down. I wasn't really into the table read. I was thinking about the whole choosing thing. I wasn't really enthusiastic when it was my turn to say my line. I guess Heath and Kevin were getting really annoyed and had enough so they said,

"Ross what for the 15th time put more energy in your line. What is with you today"

They caught me. Everyone was looking at me. I put my hands on my face and sighed. I guess I should tell them.

"Teen Beach Movie is gonna get a sequel" I said sadly.

Everyone stood up and started congratulating me. Even Heath and Kevin seemed to have forgot about their anger and annoyance at me.

"But if I accept it it means there's not gonna be a new episode of Austin and Ally for 5 months. And well if there's no new episodes then Austin and Ally's...finished"

"Wow. That is a long time"

"Yeah..." Laura said trailing off.

"I don't know what to do. It's just that without Austin and Ally I wouldn't even get to be in Teen Beach Movie. But starring in a movie has always been my dream and getting a sequel is just...wow."

There was a silence and I saw that Kevin and Heath were looking at everyone in the room. They all nodded their heads.

Laura looked at me and said,

"Ross if this is your dream... then do it"

"What! You want Austin and Ally to be finished" I exclaimed

"No No. We just want the best for you Ross. Cause c'mon you have to agree to this. Not many Disney Channel Movies get a sequel"

"I guess but what about you guys. You've done so much for me"

"Yeah but look at how much you've done for us. We could say thank you to you a million times but we all know thats not enough. All we're saying is that we all love you Ross and that we're letting you go" Everyone nodded

**(I think Passenger's 'Let her go' fits with this scene very well. But change the her to him)**

I teared up bit. I ran over to them and hugged them. It then became a group hug.

"Thanks guys" I said

"Anytime bud" Calum said

I released from the hug. They loved me so much that they were willing to call off the show for me. A show that I know they loved so much. There has to be a way for the show to still go on.

"Guys I appreciate that you want me to do the sequel and I've decided that I'm going to do it but there has to be a way the show can still go on" Everyone started to think

"Any ideas" Laura asked

Everybody shook their heads. After 5 minutes Raini jumped up and down excitedly.

"I've got an idea" She stated

"What is it?" we all asked her

"Why don't we find a temporary Austin. And when Ross comes back he can take his role as Austin again"

"Raini that's perfect" I said hugging her.

"Who agrees" Kevin said

Everyone put their hands up except Laura. We all looked at her.

"Guys I don't think that's a good idea. What if we get to attached to the new Austin and we don't want him to leave. What if the new Austin doesn't want to leave" She said worriedly

I grabbed her hands.

" Laura please do it. Just take the risk. If I can't be on Austin and Ally after 5 months then I understand. I know that the show is important to you. Important to all of you. Thats why I want you to find a temporary Austin and continue the show. Please Laura" I said

"Fine"

"Yes" We all cheered

We decided to cancel the rest of the day since Kevin and Heath had to talk to the vice president of Disney Channel about our idea. I know that he would agree to our idea because well Austin and Ally was one of the most popular shows Disney channel has ever had. It was that good we were the number 1 show among Tweens in 2013. **(Note: True fact)**

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" I shouted so they could hear me

And in came Laura.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi"

There was an awkward silence for a minute or so.

"So um are you mad at the fact that we're finding a new Austin"

"No I decided to let it pass"

"Really that's good"

She nodded her head

"But there's one thing that's bothering me" She said

"What is it?"

"What If the fans don't like the replacement and-" But I put my finger on her lips

She smiled

"Hey don't worry about that. Let's just try and spend as much time with each other as we can. And if they do do that I'll send out a tweet or something. But I promise you it won't happen"

She walked over and hugged me. I hugged her back

"I'm really gonna miss you" She said

"I'm really gonna miss you too"

She hugged me tighter.

"Okay but don't let go just yet"

"I wasn't going to" I replied

I smiled at the thought that it was like The moment in Couples and Careers.

**Hey guys I'm back and two chapters in one day. Awesome. And I love that I did An Auslly moment and changed into a Raura moment. Well I gotta get going.**

**Until next time...**

**I own nothing but the plot...**

**_P.S The hug at the end was just friends so they didn't feel anything special. So don't start freaking out. But I think it was nice_**


	3. Goodbye LA, Hello Puerto Rico

**Hey everybody I'm back with another chapter of Which one is it gonna be? Seriously thanks guys. It was only my first day of this story yesterday and I've already got 2 favourites, 9 followers and 350 views. You might not think that's much but I think it's a lot for the first day of this story. So thank you so much guys. I really appreciate it. Now to the story...**

2 days later...

Ross's POV 2 days ago I told my family about the sequel and they didn't really do well with the idea being gone for 5 months but they agreed. I asked the director if they could come along with me and he said yes but only for 3 months since R5 still had to write some songs. And when I come back we can then record them. So at least I have my family with me.

And here I am, in a van driving to the airport, with my family. To make sure we weren't late or mobbed by fans the director got us a private jet. Sweet! I heard my dad step on the brake and we stopped.

"Okay guys put your shades on and go get your bags from the trunk" My dad ordered.

I put my shades and hoodie on and went to the trunk to get my bags. We went in and we spotted the director on one of the waiting seats reading a newspaper. We went up to him.

"Hello sir" I greeted politely.

He looked up from his newspaper and looked at me.

"Umm do I know you?" He said quietly.

"Sir it's me. Ross Lynch" I said as quiet as I could.

Then realisation struck him. "Oh yes. Sorry Ross."He shook my hand.

"And this must be your family. Nice to meet you" The director said shaking everyone's hand.

"Thank you so much for letting us come with Ross to Puerto Rico." My mum said.

"Oh it's okay. I understand that your gonna miss your son plus you could have a little bit of a vacation."

"So sir where's the plane" I asked

"Come with me" He said

He led us outside where a really cool looking jet was.

"We've also got some assistants to make sure you have a great and relaxing flight. George, Tessa, Mitchell, Alex, Brad" The director shouted.

5 people came out of the plane and grabbed our bags and took them inside.

5 minutes later everyone who was gonna wave us goodbye came and that included the crew of Austin and Ally, the cast of Austin and Ally and Vanessa, Laura's sister.

I hugged all of the crew and said goodbye. I went to Raini and Calum.

"Promise us we'll keep in touch" Calum begged.

"I promise" and I hugged him.

"And promise that you won't change after all of this happened" Raini said

"Of course" And I hugged her.

I turned to Vanessa. She was like and older sister to me.

"Have fun little bro. I'm gonna miss you"

" I'm gonna miss you to" I said hugging her.

I then turned to the last person. Laura.

Riker came up to me and whispered in my ear,

"We'll be waiting in the plane" He said.

I nodded. Everyone I've said goodbye to moved backwards a bit to give me and Laura some privacy.

"So I guess this is it" I said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you"

"Promise me that you won't forget me"

"How can I"

"Your too special for anyone to take your place" She continued.

We hugged. We hugged longer than I did with the others. 10 seconds at least. We pulled back and I said goodbye.

When I got to the door of the jet I turned around and waved to everyone. They all waved back. I went inside and the door closed.

Goodbye L.A, Hello Puerto Rico. And we set off.

Laura's POV

I watched the jet disappear into the sky. I was gonna miss them so much. I turned to look at the crew and Raini and Calum. They seemed like they were about to cry. I had to be strong for them.

"Well lets go find a temporary Austin"

-Line skip to the auditions-

2 days ago when Ross decided he was going to Puerto Rico, me and Raini went all over L.A and put posters up to inform everyone about the auditions for the new Austin. We posted tweets about it and in 2 hours twitter was exploding about the fact that we need a new Austin. Word spread pretty quick.

And well that was how we ended here. I think there was at least over a thousand boys here. It's gonna be a long day.

Just when we were on a break my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. Ross Lynch.

"Hey guys look it's Ross"

Raini and Calum surrounded me. Kevin and Heath were in the toilets. I answered the phone.

"Hey" I heard Ross say.

"Hey Ross" We all said

"So what are you guys doing now" He asked

"We're actually doing the auditions for the new Austin" Raini answered

"Really. How many people are there"

"At least over a thousand" Calum said

"Oooh that's a lot. You've got a long day ahead of you"

"I know" I sighed

"Well I'm here at the hotel"

"What! How did you get there so fast" I exclaimed

"Well I was in a jet"

I rolled my eyes.

"So-" I heard a faint knock.

"Just a minute let me open the door guys" He said

"Maia. Long time no see" I heard Ross say.

" Yeah. So me and the rest of the cast was wondering if you wanted to hang out so we can all catch up. We were planning to go somewhere tonight" Maia said

"Yeah I'll go"

"Ok. So who are you talking to"

"I'm just talking to Laura, Raini and Calum"

"Oh really. Hey guys"

"Hey Maia" We all said

Me and Maia were actually good friends so it was nice to hear her voice again.

"Oh Maia I just need to go to the toilet. Can you hold my phone"

"Oh sure"

"So what's up Maia" I said cheerfully.

"Nothing really. How's the auditions"

"It's okay. We've got over 1000 people to audition"

I heard her laugh.

"Don't worry guys. You'll find the one" Maia said

"Thanks Maia"

"It's okay"

"Okay I'm back" I heard Ross say

"Oh look Kevin and Heath are back. We gotta go"

"Really just when I get out of the toilet" Ross said

I laughed.

"Bye Ross. Bye Maia" I said

"Bye" They both said.

I put my phone back in my pocket before Kevin and Heath saw it.

"Okay so are you ready to continue" Kevin asked

We all nodded our heads and I looked at my clip board.

"Next" I heard Heath say.

I heard some footsteps and the door close. I felt Raini tapping my shoulder

"What is it" Not looking at her. My eyes still trained on the board.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it's him. Laura look"

"Yeah yeah. Just a minute"

The reason I was ignoring her was cause I was doing my homework and I was trying to answer this tricky question.

"What's your name" Since no-one asked him that question yet. But I still didn't look up from the board on my lap.

"Umm Austin Mahone"

I slowly looked up and my eyes widened.

**Hey guys. So I guess we all know who the pop star is. Please don't hate me for putting him in this story. I am a fan of him. But not that much. I will always support R5. I support R5 more than I support Austin Mahone. So again please don't hate me for putting him in this story. I thought that him and Laura would make a pretty cute couple but Ross and Laura make an even cuter couple. So yeah. Please follow, favourite and review. Well until next time...**

**I own nothing but the plot...**

**_P.S I will be using the actual personality of all the characters. Like Maia in some stories she's the girl who tries to steal Ross from Laura but she's not actually like that on real life. And Laura and Maia have met cause I saw them hugging at the RDMA's. Theres a picture on the Internet. And Austin Mahone is actually a nice guy in real life_**


	4. The live stream

Laura's POV

No way! Austin Mahone was here. I can't believe it! Okay Laura dont scream. Dont scream. I looked at him and he had a smile plastered on his face. It was getting a bit awkward. No-one was saying anything they were all sat there either shocked or drooling.

I cleared my throat, "Um hi. I'm Laura Marano, these guys are Kevin and Heath, the producers of the show and these are my co-stars. Calum Worthy and Raini Rodriguez."

"Oh yeah I know you. Your Rico's sister. He's in modern family right?" Austin asked

"Yeah. He is" Raini answered.

"So Austin. It is quite a surprise seeing you here. What made you want to audition?" Kevin said politely.

"Well I've seen a lot of singers and famous people appear and take the lead role in disney channel shows like Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas brothers and well the list goes on. I've always wanted to sing and act at the same time like Selena Gomez. And Austin and Ally is a hit show so I was wondering if I could get my big break as an actor on there. I actually have seen some of your episodes and they're really cool. So when I heard that you were looking for a temporary Austin I thought why not have a go. And thats why I'm here " Austin explained.

Kevin and Heath nodded.

"Thats an interesting story" I said

"Yeah." Austin agreed.

"So I don't think we need to hear you sing. We've already seen lots of videos of you singing. You're quite a singer " Heath said

We all looked at him.

"Umm well. People made me watch them" He said unsurely

"Right"

"Well why don't you just read these lines as Austin Moon" Kevin instructed handing him the script for the new episode.

Austin nodded. Wow. Even both of their names are the same. Austin Moon. Austin Mahone. Huh. What a coincidence.

"No. I don't think thats a good idea" He said in a half-begging, half-unsure way.

I did my line.

"You don't think Trish is ready to forgive me"

"No. I don't want you to get rid of that pig smell. Its really working for ya" He said flirtatiously, plus sending me a wink.

I blushed a bit.

"Wow that was actually good" Kevin said

"Yeah. Not bad for a first try." I agreed

"Thanks" Austin smiled

"Uh we'll call you if you got the part" Heath said

"Okay. Here's my phone number" He said handing it to Kevin.

"Good luck son"

"Thanks and it was nice meeting all of you"

"Yeah you to"

Austin waved goodbye and and went out of the room.

5 hours later.

It was 8:00. We had finally gotten through everyone who wanted to audition. Some were good at the acting as Austin Moon but not really that good at singing. Others were good at the singing but terrible when it came to the acting. All except for two. We were still in the room where we held the auditions.

"Okay so which one are we picking" I asked for like the tenth time that night

"We don't know its practically between Austin and Chad"

True. There was this guy who was called Chad and was really good.

"Guys just choose Austin. He's a great singer and dancer. Plus he could bring more viewers to the show. We'll be doing him a huge favour if we let him on. Remember this could be his big break as an actor" Raini said

"But what about Chad. We'd be doing him a huge favour too" I countered

"Well did we ever test how good he was at dancing"

"Well...no" I said quietly

"Exactly and I don't wanna take any risks" Raini said

"But but-"

"But what"

"Nothing"

Don't get me wrong I would love to work with Austin but I'm just that i might get too attached to him.

"I guess its settled then. Austin is our new Austin Moon" Heath said

Austin's POV

I was just in the living room watching some shows when y phone rang in my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. Unknown. Should I pick it up or not. But curiosity got the best of me and I answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Austin"

"Oh umm hi Kevin. Wasn't really expecting a call from you"

"Well we've got some news for you" he said

"What is it"

"Well we just finished the auditions and we've chosen...you"

I screamed.

"Yes. Thank you so much sir. If i could I would really shake your hand"

"Hahaha. Congratulations Austin. I'll see you on set tomorrow at 7"

"Okay bye. Once again thank you"

"Anytime. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

And I ended the call. Yes! I got the part.

I went upstairs to get some sleep cause I'd have to wake up at a time I've never woken up before.

Hours later...

My alarm clock beeped. I sat up and yawned. 6:00. Just enough time to get ready. I went downstairs and made myself some pancakes. I quickly ate them and got changed into a white v-neck, black skinny jeans, blue converse and a black leather jacket. I guess I looked okay.

I decided to drive to the set early so I could look around. I went in and I started to explore. I guess that was a bad idea cause I was then lost.

"Austin?"

I turned around and saw Laura.

"Oh hi."

"What are you doing here this early. It should only be me and Raini and the crew since we take a long time with the make up and hair and stuff"

"Well I came here early to look around but i guess that was a bad idea since I'm now lost" I said nervously.

Wait. When am I nervous. Austin Mahone never gets nervous. She laughed. Wow. She has a nice laugh. Wait what!

"Come here. I'll show you around." She said grabbing my hand.

That was when I felt like electricity go up and down my arm and a tingling sensation in my hand.

She showed me where everything was. The dressing rooms. I'll be staying in Ross's dressing room since they had no more space. They said he was okay of letting the temporary Austin in there as long as he didn't break anything or paint the walls.

Soon enough Calum arrived.

We were all hanging out in Raini's dressing room getting to know each other more. It was really fun until Laura started jumping up and down like a total maniac.

"Laura. Slow down. Why do you keep jumping" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah" Calum and Raini agreed.

"Sorry. I just thought of a great way to introduce the new Austin Moon"

"Really. What are we gonna do" I said excitedly.

"Why don't we do a live stream. We'll tweet about it. Lets tell them that it starts exactly 3 hours from now" Laura suggested

"Thats a great idea" I exclaimed

"I know. But Austin you cant tweet about it. We don't wanna let them know that its you"

"Okay" I said. It made sense.

"Im gonna tweet about it right now" Laura said taking out her flip phone.

I went over to her and looked over her shoulder. 'Having a live stream to announce the new Austin. Plus all question will be answered and we'll be having some fun too' Laura tweeted.

In a matter of seconds there was tons of replies. She looked at me and sighed.

"Whats wrong" I asked her.

"Does every boy have to be taller than me" She said in a way how Ally would say it.

I laughed

"Apparently yes." And I laughed again

She put on a fake hurt expression

"Hey don't worry. I find your shortness cute"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Thanks Austin" She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

It took me a second to realise she was hugging me. I put my arms around her waist and my head in the crook of her neck. It was a bit longer than I thought it would be but i didn't let go.

There was a flash. We pulled back from the hug and looked at Raini and Calum who were fangirling over the picture she took.

"Oooh looks like some Aura or Laustin is happening" Calum said

Me and Laura looked at him

"What! Its your couple's name" He said

"Like thats ever gonna happen" I said and Laura nodded

"Im gonna post this picture on Twitter later" Raini said

"Whatever" I said

Laura's POV

I sat down on the couch. Austin went to the toilet so I was bored. I pulled out my phone and texted Ross.

**_3:00_**

**_To Ross_**

**_From Laura: _**

**_Hey. I miss you_**

**_3:01_**

**_To Laura_**

**_From Ross:_**

**_Hey. I miss you too. Im looking forward to the live stream_**

**_3:02_**

**_To Ross_**

**_From Laura:_**

**_You knew about that_**

**_3:02_**

**_To Laura_**

**_From Ross:_**

**_Well duh. Twitter's exploding about it. I can't wait to see who you picked_**

**_3:03_**

**_To Ross _**

**_From Laura: _**

**_I gotta go help set up the live stream. Starts in 7 minutes. I'll text you later. Bye._**

**_3:03 _**

**_To Laura _**

**_From Ross_**

**_Okay bye. See you in the live stream._**

Ross's POV

After the conversation I had with Laura I got my laptop. I went on youtube knowing that Laura would also stream it live on there.

**(Sorry if i got that wrong. I really don't know how a live stream works)** I got the video up and it said 'event will begin in 2 more minutes.' Since I had two minutes more minutes left I decided to go get some Lemonade.

The video started to play so I went to the laptop and started to watch. I saw Laura, Raini and Calum. It was nice to see their faces again. Too bad they can't see mine.

"Hello everybody" Laura said loudly.

"Hey look we've already got some messages" Raini said

Laura's face neared the screen.

"Oh yeah. A lot of you guys must be watching this"

"So you must be wondering who the new Austin is" Calum said

"Yeah and we have him right here" Raini smiled

"Okay are you ready...everybody please welcome-" I drank some of my lemonade

"- the newest cast member of Austin and Ally. Austin Mahone!" Laura announced

I spat out my lemonade.

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Im pretty sure sure this is my longest one so far. Yay! This is my second chapter of the day so thats really awesome. School starts in two days so I'm sorry if i don't update as much. Please follow, favourite and review. Well until next time...**

**I own nothing but the plot...**


	5. What happened

**Hey guys. I am so so so sorry for not updating in such a long time. A month and a week. So the thing was that I published this story near the end of my summer holidays. And well i was updating a lot. Then I started high-school again and my mom took my iPad air away from so I could study more. She only let me use my 3dsxl on the weekends but she never let me use my iPad. Once I told her I made top sets in some subjects, she said she'll let me use my iPad once in a while. So there will be no promises of when i update but at least i'll do it time to time. I understand if your waiting has discouraged you to stop reading my story and I understand that. Those who have waited and stuck with me, thank you. I really do appreciate it and once again I'm really sorry. So enough of my rant and let us continue this story...(Sounds cheesy)**

Ross's POV

I quickly grabbed a towel and started to clean the screen of my laptop. Why i did that i do not know. _'Maybe its because your freaking out that Austin Mahone is portraying your character' my inner voice said. What! Why would I be jealous of Austin Mahone. I took a deep breath. Just calm down Ross._ I took one more deep breath and continued wiping the screen. Once it was done I continued watching the live-stream.

"So i know one of my best friend's, Ross, is watching this so I just wanna say hi and we all miss you" Laura said.

I smiled at that.

"Yeah. Hope you're having a great time man" Calum waved

Well Raini was on her phone but she still said something,

"Yeah we all miss you over here"

And for Austin,

"Umm so Ross I know we haven't officially met, only a shake when you won at the KCA's, but uh I hope your having a great time and I now know how lucky you are to be working with these guys. They're awesome" Austin smiled at my cast mates.

I actually smiled at that. Maybe Austin on the show won't be so bad after all. I had nothing to worry about after all.** (Ha. Oh if only you knew how wrong you are Ross. Sorry. Back to the story)**

I started scrolling through the comments. Lots of them were about how they missed me, hoping that Austin would do good to the show but one really caught my eye and irritated me.

_AusllyRaura16: Austin and Laura would make a cute couple. I'm now joining the Laustin Fandom_

I tried my best not to get that comment get to me. But it didn't work. My hands were turning into fists and I could just feel myself burning. What happened to Raura? What happened to Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, the most perfect couple ever. Why was I so angry about this? I remembered my first live-stream with the gang. I remembered when Raini and Laura thought that Raura meant them. I didn't know why but I was very annoyed and frustrated when they said that. At first I thought they were joking but I guess not. I knew Raini knew what Raura meant but it was Laura that made me frustrated. I calmed myself down and just decided to not comment.

As the live-stream went on, lots more people in the comments started saying that they were now switching to the Austin and Laura Fandom. And when I say a lot i mean a lot. It was driving me mad. I tried not to show it even though no was in my room. I also noticed the little things that Laura and Austin did to each other.

Well for starters they were sitting very close to each other,

Second: Austin's arm was for most of the time behind Laura's back,

Third: whenever they smiled at each other it was as if they were a couple.

The live-stream was finally finished and I slammed my laptop shut. I heard a ring in my pocket and saw that it was Laura. I managed a little smile and picked up

"Hey Laura"

"Hey Ross did you see the live-stream" She asked.

"Yeah I loved it. Never knew Austin Mahone was gonna get the part" Well I loved a bit of it.

"Ha. He's a really nice guy. So where are you now"

"I'm actually in my room"

"Oh...Well I gotta go. It's time to start shooting the new episode"

"Oh okay and have fun. Miss ya"

"Miss you too. I'll try and call you tonight" And she hanged up.

I looked at the phone and stared at her picture. I missed her so much.

Just then I heard a knock.

"Come in" I shouted so the person behind the door would hear me.

In walked Maia.

"Hey Maia"

"Hey Ross. Guess what!t it's time to shoot the first ever scene of Teen Bach movie 2"

"Really" I said jumping up, forgetting about the whole Laustin thing

"Yep. Now C'mon. The director's waiting for us. Race you" She replied running out of the door

"Oh you're on" I yelled after her and started running.

I was running down the halls when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I knew I already lost the race so I got my phone out and saw that Raini tweeted something. I entered my pass code and logged into twitter.

_Raini Rodriguez:_

_So cute._

And underneath the 'so cute' was a photo. It was a photo of Austin and Laura. They were hugging. Laura's arms were around his neck and Austin was burying his head in the crook of her neck whilst his arms were around her waist.

My heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Well that's that. Chapter 5 everybody. I knew it was short but it's night time. But Please review cause I love them so much. Thanks for the comment Ashley. And I also need a favour in the reviews can you guys vote which name you like best. Aura or Laustin. Cause I want your opinion. Well that it's for now. Until next time...**

**I own nothing but the plot...**


	6. The interview

**Hey guys. Im back. I know I'm a sucker when it comes to updating so I'm really sorry. But hopefully this chapter will make you forgive me. Now onto the story...**

Ross's POV

I looked at the picture. So Laura was hugging Austin. Okay? I hugged Laura all the time so why was I making such a big deal out of it. I took a deep breath and started to walk towards the elevators. That feeling in my heart, what is it called, ummm, jealousy...heartbroken. No it cant be any of those. I ignored the pain and entered the elevator. I pressed the button for the bottom floor. I kept reminding myself that I'll see Laura in a few months and then everything will go back to normal...hopefully.

Laura's POV

Austin was a real cool guy. He was kind, caring, quiet but loud and very funny. He wasn't a really show-off. He was just himself. Those are one of the main things I look in guys. Wait what?

We've just finished shooting the episode. It was so much fun. We just kept making jokes and well...having fun. I had to pack quickly because I had an interview with clevver TV. I was really looking forward to that. Clevver TV was usually always full of different questions. I started to think about what questions they were going to ask. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didnt hear someone enter the room.

"Heya" Austin said.

I turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey Austin. What are you doing Here?"

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing, oh yeah I also wanted to say that I had a lot of fun today. Your a great actor" He complimented

I blushed.

"Awww stop it." I said looking away from him, plus flicking my hand.

He laughed.

"So what are you doing anyway." He asked

"Oh I'm just packing away. Got an interview"

"Do you want me to drive you there"

"Oh no. You don't have to. I already have a ride"

"Oh C'mon. Please. It would be a great way for us to bond" He pleaded.

"Ummmm...I'm not sure"

"Please. Pretty please" He said in such a kiddy, cute voice that I couldn't resist.

"Fine, I'll just text my dad to not pick me up"

"Yes!" He jumped.

I chuckled.

"I'll meet you at the car park"

He nodded.

He waved goodbye and let the room.

I took out my flip phone and dialed my dad. After a few rings he finally picked up.

"Hello Laura" He said over the phone.

"Hi dad"

"So why did you call, honey. I'm about to leave the house to pick you up"

"Ummmm I just want to say that you don't have to come now. My new co-star is going to drive me there instead." I said unsure

My dad was always protective when it came to boys.

"New?" He said rather questioningly

"Did you not see the live-stream"

"Sorry honey I was really busy"

I smiled.

"Then I'll forgive you if you let me take my new co-star take me"

There was silence on the other end.

"Please dad. He really is a great guy. Just like Ross"

The mention of Ross's name made him reply.

"Okay then. If you insist. But one day I will have to meet this new co-star. Okay"

"Yes. Thanks daddy."

"Anytime princess, good luck on the interview, bye.

"Bye dad" And I hung up.

I gathered the rest of my things and left my dressing room. I saw Austin through the glass doors. I walked up behind him, hoping to scare him. He was using his phone.

He didn't even bother looking up when he said,

"I can see you Laura," and he turned to look at me, "Took you long enough"

I playfully punched his arm.

"Oh shut up. And how could you see me. I swear I didn't even make a single noise"

"Well Miss Marano let me explain. I have eyes at the back of my head."

"Yeah sure you do" I crossed my arms.

"I do. Wanna see" He said pointing to the back of his head.

We both bursted out laughing.

"C'mon let's go before you're late for your interview"

"Okay"

He opened the door for me. I smiled

"Thank you"

"Anytime"

We drove to the Clevver TV just talking about random things. It was only a matter of minutes when we arrived there. I was about to take off my seat belt and open the door when Austin stopped me.

"Stay" He ordered.

"Why. I ca-" I started but he interrupted me

"Just stay"

I pouted and he smiled.

I watched him as he went around the car and opened the door for me.

He offered his hand and I took it.

"You do know I could've done that by myself."

"I know I'm just trying to be a gentleman"

"Of course you are" I said laughing.

We walked into the reception together and went to the woman behind the counter.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Laura Marano" The woman asked

"Yep that's me"

"Just go up the elevator to the 11th floor."

I nodded a quick thanks and went to the elevators. I was just about to enter when the woman called me back.

"Excuse me Miss Marano can you please send this young man back" She said pointing to Austin.

"Don't worry they added me as part of Laura Marano' interview last minute." Austin said before I could've said anything.

The woman looked at me and Austin suspiciously but she didn't question it. Instead she just carried on doing her work.

When I was alone in the elevator with Austin I finally asked him,

"Why did you do that. Why did you lie to the lady"

He smiled.

"I want to be there, to support you. Because you never know what kind of questions you're asked," I laughed, "Plus the fact that you've been supporting me ever since we've met. I owe ya" He gently nudged me in the arm

"Awww thanks Austin" And I hugged him.

The elevator doors opened and we were greeted by Dana.

"Hey Laura...Austin,what are you doing Here?"

"I'm just here to support Laura" He said smiling at me.

"Awww cute. Oh I have a brilliant idea. Austin why don't you join Laura in the interview."

"Yeah that's a great idea" I cheered.

"Okay. We air in 2 minutes, get ready" She said then left.

_**-Line skip to the beginning of the interview-**_

"Hey everybody. I am Dana Ward from Clevver TV and we are here with Laura Marano and fresh,new actor, Austin Mahone from Austin and Ally," She introduced, "Thanks for comin' here"

"No thank you for having us" I said

"Yeah. We're glad to be here" Austin said

Dana motioned for us to sit down and we sat on the couch.

"Okay so Austin what's it like acting for the first time. Have you enjoyed it so far"

"Well yeah. The crew are so awesome. They're literally always helping you...and the cast is just amazing."

"This one is for you Laura," I nodded, "So what's it like having a new co-star. You must obviously miss Ross of course"

"Well yeah I really do miss Ross but I really want the best for him. And having a new co-star is just really cool. We just joke around on set and have fun really on set. It's just really nice to meet new people and work with them"

The interview carried on really smooth and just when I thought that there wasn't going to be any tricky questions, it happened.

"So we're nearly out of time but Laura just one more question," I nodded, "Who would you choose. Austin or Ross"

My eyes widened. I should've expected this. I looked at Austin and he shrugged. Obviously I would choose Ross but I didn't want to offend Austin. If I knew Austin a little bit more then I would've chosen him. I was scared but I decided to speak the truth.

"No offence Austin but I would choose Ross cause I kind of like, know him better so yeah"

I refused to look at Austin, scared to see what his reaction would be

Dana nodded.

"Okay so this Dana Ward with Austin Mahone and Laura Marano. And of course...Happy Friday"

The director motioned a cut. Dana turned to look at us.

"Great job guys. I'll see you next time for sure." And she waved goodbye.

"C'mon Laura let's take you home before your parents worry" He said taking my hand.

The ride home was really joyful. Well for Austin. He was singing along to the songs on the radio. I would've sang along but I was thinking. When the ride was over he walked me up to my door. Before I could open the door he stopped me.

"Laura are you okay"

"Yeah." And I tried to open the door again but he was fast.

"Laura look at me" And I looked at him straight in the eye

"What's wrong. Usually you're all cheery and happy but you haven't said a word since the interview happened. Please tell me"

"The thing is...I thought you'd be angry at me"

"For what!" He said, a little smile on his lips.

"For saying I'd prefer Ross more than you"

His response was totally unpredictable. He laughed. What kind of person laughs at this. I punched him.

"I could barely feel that punch" He said trying to stop laughing.

"I'm serious. This is not funny."

"Laura do you really think I would want you to choose me after we've known each other for 3 days," He took me by the hands, "I totally understand. I'm not jealous or anything. I promise"

I let out a sigh of relief. I smiled at him. I hugged him.

"Thank you for being so understanding" I said and I hugged him tighter.

I had to get on my tippy toes to reach him. I put my arms around his neck and his around my waist. Just like we did before.

He might've not said anything but I knew he meant every word he said because when he put his head in the crook of his neck, I felt him smile.

**Please review. I also need another favour. ****_Please list your 3 favourite couples beside Raura or Laustin. I'm gonna use them in a future chapter. That reminds me please keep sending in which name you like best. Aura or Laustin. _**

**Please review.**


	7. Sneak peek and i need a favour

**Hey guys i know this isn't a chapter so please don't hate me. I just really need to ask you guys for a favour. Please vote which one you like better Aura or Laustin. And also your top 3 favourite couples beside Raura or Laustin, Rinessa, Rydellington or Caini. Please vote guys. I won't be able to post the next chapter until I have some votes because the next one is going to be a two parter. I have the next chapter all ready I just really need your opinion. And Ross, Laura, Raini and Calum have all reunited for season 4. Yaay! **

_Sneak peek:_

_It is set after a couple of weeks after the interview. Ross and Laura obviously keep in touch._

_I sat on the couch with Calum, Raini and Austin of course. The nominations for the Sapphire choice awards were just about to begin. I couldn't wait! The Sapphire choice awards was the biggest choice award in the world. The list of nominations went on and on and on and when it came to Favourite TV comedy show I jumped. This was it._

_The announcer said,_

_"The big bang theory,"_

_"Modern Family"_

_"How I met your mother" _

_And..._

_"Austin and Ally"_

_Yes! We all started to jump around. Celebrating that we actually made it. The nominations were back on and we sat down. _

_"The nominations for the most favourite real life couple is..." the announcer said_

_"Brangelina"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Raura" Wait What?_

_I looked at the TV and there was a picture of me and Ross. When did this happen?_

_"And...(Name of Laura and Austin's voted couple name)_

_Wait me and Austin?_

_"Which one of these couples will win and kiss" And it turned to adverts._

_We were all in silence._

**Okay guys so that's the sneak peek. Of course it'll be more detailed than that but for now that's what the plot is. Also the meeting between Austin and Laura's parents will be in this chapter as well. Remember this is a two parter. Please do the favour and this new two parter chapter will come out very soon. **


	8. Dinner with the Marano's?

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter on 'Which one is it gong to be'. Thank you so much for the reviews. It really does mean a lot to me. Plus the name for Austin and Laura...Laustin. Thank you guys for voting. It really does help me and find out what you guys like. Plus the favourite couples thing, it is... Andremma (Andrew Garfield + Emma Stone). It is set 3 says after the interview. Now onto the story.**

Laura's POV

"Hi Ross." I said waving at the screen.

I really missed him so I decided to Skype him. It was nice to see his face again.

"Hey Laur," He said smiling.

"Oh my it's been so long. I really miss you,"

"Laura its been only 12 hours since we last talked."

"I know... but it felt like a month to me," I whispered.

He laughed,

"Why are you whispering?" He asked

"No reason," I answered.

"Typical" He muttered.

"Can you believe that the Sapphire Choice Awards are nearly here. Two more days."

"Yeah and I bet Austin and Ally is going to win the favourite TV comedy show."

"Oh shut up. I doubt we're even going to be nominated,"

"You never know. We were the Number 1 show amongst tweets remember,"

"I know but this is the Sapphire choice awards we're talking about. The biggest award show in the world. It focuses on more than one age group you do know that right'"

"I guess." Ross said quietly

"Besides that's not what I'm really looking forward to. I'm really looking forward to the most favourite real life couple. That's my favourite. I love love," I said in a way Ally would say it.

"I know I'm so excited."

"Of course you are. You're a romantic,"

"Oh be quite," He said

I laughed.

"So how's teen beach movie 2,"

"We haven't really started yet. We're still rehearsing for our first number,"

"Ooh. You've got a long 5 months ahead of you,"

"I know,"

"But it'll be worth it when I get to see your face again," He continued

I blushed.

"Awww stop. I would hug you but I can't,"

"Yeah. I know. So tell me what's going on between you, Austin and the rest of the cast,crew."

"Don't worry. Austin is really taking good care of us," I reassured him

"Good but the second he doesn't, tell me."

"You'll be the first to know" I said laughing.

"Oh yeah, I'm not trying to be selfish but I saw your Clevver TV interview... and thanks for saying me instead of Austin"

"Hey you're one of my best friends. I would choose you over anything,"

He smiled.

"That is unless it's one our cast mates. Because then it'd be hard. Because I can't choose between you and Raini or Calum. Same with my family plus the fact that I've got some friends at school. And-" I was interrupted.

"Laura stop. You're rambling on again,"

"Oh, sorry."

He sighed

"I really wish I could see you... in person" He said

"Yeah... I do to,"

"Laura. Laura. We want to talk to you," I heard my mum shout from upstairs.

"I'm guessing you have to go now," Ross said

I nodded.

"I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I promise,"

He smiled.

"Bye Laura."

"Bye Ross"

We waved at each other and I ended the Skype chat.

I slowly closed the laptop. I miss him so much. I went up the stairs to my mum's room. She was sitting on the bed with my dad.

"Yes mom,"

"Your father and I have decided to finally meet you're new co-star. To see what he's like,"

"Okay. When is it?" I asked.

"Tonight at 7pm,"

"Wait tonight. Isn't that a little bit of a late notice,"

"Yes we know but we're really busy for the next two days. And you're going to the Sapphire Choice Awards aren't you. Plus this is a good time to see if he is prepared, ready or not."

I didn't reply for a moment.

"Okay then. But I'm going to his house to hang out with him and then we'll drive over here when it's 7. Okay,"

"Okay. But no silly business," My dad warned me.

"Dad. Why would you actually think that,"

"I'm just checking. Now go. Me and you're mother have to get ready."

"Okay. See you later,"

I went into my room and changed into a purple dress with a white blazer, sleeves rolled up and some pink flats with little ribbons on it. I decided to leave my hair just the way it was. I looked in my mirror, I guess I looked okay. I knew it was just a dinner but I still wanted to look nice, right?

I decided to walk. Austin's house wasn't too far so that was a good thing. When I finally reached his house I rang the doorbell. I knew he was home because his car was there. He finally opened the doorbell and a look of shock was spread across his face.

"Hey Laura. Come on in,"

I gave a quick knock and entered his house.

"Laura what are you doing here... all dressed up,"

"Okay long story short my parents want to have dinner with you. They want to know what kind of guy you are and you need to impress them,"

"Okay that explains why you're all dressed up. I'm just going to go and take a shower,"

I nodded and waited in his living room. I started to watch some shows until Austin came downstairs... shirtless.

"Hey Austin. What do ya need,"

"I need you're help. I can't decide on what to wear. I want to wear something casual but at the same time formal because I want impress your parents,"

"Well you've came to the right person. C'mon,"

He followed me to his room. I started to dig through his clothes looking for a specific item.

"Aha!" I said

"Laura that's a black blazer. What am I going to wear underneath?"

"I know that. This is what you're going to wear over it. At least you're wearing the right type of pants,"

I continued digging through his closet until I found it.

"Here." Holding up a red plaid shirt.

"Good match," He said

"You know I'm surprised that you didn't scream at me to put a shirt on. A lot of other girls would have,"

"Don't worry I used to walk in on Ross shirtless all the time,"

I gave him the shirt. He started to button it but he was taking way too long.

"Oh give it to me or we're gonna be late," And I started to button it for him.

At one point I accidentally touched his abs which caused me to blush. I handed him his blazer and he put it on.

I looked at him.

"Not bad."

He nodded in agreement.

"C'mon let's go,"

On the way to my house we went to the shop and bought some flowers, plus some chocolate. We were just outside my door. I turned to look at Austin.

"Please be on your best behaviour. My parents can sometimes be a bit strict,"

He nodded his head and I rang the doorbell. I turned to look at him once more, just to make sure everything was in place. That was when I noticed something sticking out of his bottom left pocket.

"What's that?" I asked him pointing at it.

He pulled it it out,

"Bubblegum. Want one," He offered.

"No no no no my parents hate Bubblegum," I said

His eyes widened.

"Quickly hide it,"

He looked around desperately. Then he had no other choice so he threw it somewhere.

I laughed.

He gave me a look.

"Were you lying," He said

"No its just that you throw like a girl,"

"Hey!"

"Sorry,"

"Okay lets just... make your parents like me."

I nodded. Let's hope this ends well.

**Hey guys I have decided to make it a three parter instead. This is part one. **

**Review Responses:**

**And Anonymous writer. I loved your suggestions and if I'm honest I was actually thinking of doing that but I wasn't sure. So I'd probably ask my readers what they think. I promise that if I do do it I'll give you credit.**

**Well that's it. Please review, favourite and follow if you haven't already.**

**Until next time...**

**I own nothing but the plot...**


End file.
